Summer '85
by Sandra2
Summary: Ever wonder when Lee & Amanda became so ‘friendly’ that he would ask her out to the Kennedy Center the first episode of season three? This story takes place over four days, beginning on July 1st 1985 and speculates what could have happened in the Summer
1. Chapter 1

**Summer '85**

by Sandra

**Author's note**: Ever wonder when Lee & Amanda became so 'friendly' that he would ask her out to the Kennedy Center in the first episode of season three? This story takes place over four days, beginning on July 1st 1985 and speculates what could have happened in the Summer '85 while on an assignment in Boston. The plot is based on a previously posted story, which has been entirely revised and expanded in 2006.

**Disclaimer**: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Some references are made to various episodes. No infringement upon their rights is intended. The story, however, belongs to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author.

**Summer '85**

Chapter 1

July 1st 1985 Monday

The agents sat in the conference room looking at photos of some of the most prominent cryptologists in the nation. These men were responsible for scrambling, coding and decoding all our communications systems from the phones in the Oval Office to military maneuvers out in the field.

The Section Chief, Billy Melrose reviewed the facts with Lee Stetson and Amanda King. "One by one they've gone missing for days at a time, only to return with no recollection of where they were or who they were with. National security may have been compromised."

Lee returned the photographs of the missing men and commented, "It's a good thing that these communications projects are so classified that no one person knows all the algorithms that encrypt messages or has knowledge of all the decryption keys."

"The first two missing men worked at the Pentagon. Our intelligence tells us the third man on their team, a civilian, mathematician Dr. Jeffrey Ferguson, could be involved or be the next target. He's currently a professor at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology."

Billy, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, shuffled his feet and continued, "Amanda, this may be more difficult than your previous assignments. The dossier on Ferguson had this photograph in it." He placed the photo before them of Amanda in full evening attire, with Dr. Ferguson in a tux, his arms firmly around her waist. "Looks like we're asking you to rekindle an old romance, if you're willing to see him again."

Remembering fondly days gone by Amanda replied, "I'm ready, sir, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you and Lee to fly up to Boston this morning. Find out what Dr. Ferguson has been up to, where and who he spends his time with, any suspicious characters that could be connected to groups that would want to compromise national security."

Two hours later on the shuttle up to Boston, Lee stretched his long legs in the aisle and wondered about that intriguing photo and what other surprises his partner had kept well hidden. "Well, Amanda, are you going to tell me about your relationship with Jeffrey Ferguson?"

"No."

"What do you mean NO?**" **His eyes widened in surprise at the thought of Amanda having something she wanted to conceal about her past, after all they were partners, she should confide in him.

Amanda shifted uncomfortably in her seat and replied, "Let's just say, on a need to know basis, you don't need to know."

Flustered, Lee ran his left hand through his hair and thought back to how Amanda had a knack of attracting the most unlikely admirers, James Delano, David Benson, Alan Squires, Bryce Topping, Byron Jordan, the latter resulting in her being arrested for his murder.

"At least tell me how you met him." Lee implored.

"Would you believe standing on a train station platform?"

"Amanda, be serious, I really want to know."

"When Jeff worked for the Department Of Defense, he lived in Arlington, at 4245 Maplewood Drive."

"Oh, I see," he paused, not wanting to sound too relieved and looking for the right words before he continued. "You two were never involved then, you were just neighbors."

With that erroneous comment from her partner, Amanda smiled sweetly content to let Lee believe what he wanted. After all, he really didn't have a need to know.

She fondly remembered the summer '82, three years ago, both she and Jeffrey being newly single. She had just recently been divorced and did not want to become involved in another relationship so soon. There were family outings with Jamie and Philip and Jeffrey's two boys. They had been friends for years, and only began to date when it was almost time for him to move on.

The sounds of the plane landing brought both of them back to the present. Logan Airport may only be four miles from downtown Boston, but traffic funneling through the Callahan and Sumner tunnels was always a nightmare. They stood on line for a taxi to head downtown towards Boston Common and the oldest continuously operating hotel in America, the Parker House.

Lee commented, "Not much sense renting a car in Boston, unless absolutely necessary. All the streets are one way in the wrong direction. Ever hear the expression 'You can't get there from here?' This is where it originated."

Amanda chuckled, "For a man who has proven his driving skills in LeMans and Monaco it just strikes me kind of funny that you wouldn't want to rent a car in Boston."

He lowered his voice to be sure no one could hear him before replying, "Agency manual, section 15, paragraph 6, A good agent assesses the situation, and sets parameters before proceeding with a scenario. I'll leave driving here to the professionals, the taxi drivers that know all the side streets and how to get around these cow paths."

"Cow paths?"

"Sure, none of these Boston streets line up. When this was all pasture, they built the streets and buildings around the already established cow paths."

After checking in to adjacent rooms, Amanda knocked on Lee's door and walked in. They were ready to put their plan into motion. Lee questioned, "What happened when you called Dr. Ferguson?"

Eager to see old friend, Amanda replied with enthusiasm, "Jeffrey had one more class to teach today, we agreed to meet in Harvard Square at 3 o'clock. He gave me directions, it is only a few stops on the Red line, I can get it right outside the hotel at Park Square."

"Remember, Amanda, I will need a few hours to sweep through the professor's house and office, do you think you can keep him busy for the rest of the afternoon?"

Amanda replied, "Have you ever known me to be at a loss for words? I'm sure we will find plenty to talk about."

Amanda blended in with the crowd browsing through the international magazines and newspapers. With her agency training in mind, she kept a watchful eye both inside and outside the shop. She recognized Jeffrey Ferguson when he was still a block away. With an audible sigh, Amanda thought, 'He's just as handsome as I remembered.'

Jeffrey took one look at the tall slender brunette and couldn't help but wonder, 'Who knows what might have been, if I never left Arlington.'

They greeted each other with an affectionate embrace in front of the "Out of Town" news kiosk.

Amanda remarked, "I'm so glad you could meet me today, I'm only in town for a few days."

Jeffrey replied, "You caught up with me just in time. I'm taking the boys up to the White Mountains in New Hampshire for the long holiday weekend, we leave on the third." Looking around at the crowd he continued, "I thought you would like this area. With so many foreign exchange students, lecturers, scientist and professors, this was a well-know spot literally in the center of Harvard Square."

Amanda agreed, "Hearing so many languages spoken, each country seems well represented here in print as well as in person."

They were surrounded by numerous bookstores facing the square and coffee houses where students wearing crimson shirts with 'Harvard' printed across them could sit for hours. Only steps from Harvard University, this had been a gathering spot since 1636, before there was a United States of America.

As they chatted about what their families were doing these days, they meandered through the crowds up Brattle Street, till they reached #56, the Blacksmith House Bakery Café. There was a six-month waiting list here to attend the cooking classes that were held in the evenings.

Amanda looked at the display case "Everything looks so good, from the cinnamon strudel to the cherry cheesecake. It's so colorful, it makes it hard to narrow it down to just one treat."

Jeffrey smiled, content with his choice of cafés. With one hand resting on Amanda's shoulder he pointed to the pastry. "Why don't we split that raspberry Linzor Torte, and that chocolate apricot concoction that you once attempted to make, the Sacher Torte?" Amanda nodded in agreement and he continued. "We can imagine ourselves in Austria, surrounded by the sound of music. Let's pick one of the outdoor tables and you can tell me what brings you up to New England."

"So much has changed in my life since you left Arlington. For the past two years I've been working for International Federal Film. I've been pretty lucky. You see this past year they sent me to Salzburg. I finally got to see those hills and now," smiling and looking directly into her companion's eyes she continued, "I get to look up an old friend and see Boston too."

"Whatever it is you're doing in Boston, I'm just glad you're here. Tell me about the project you're working on?"

"I'm in Boston for a documentary celebrating the 100th birthday of the Boston Pops. I'm really looking forward to seeing John Williams conduct the 4th of July concert on the Esplanade. Last year I saw it broadcast live on TV- I never thought I would actually get to see it in person."

Jeffrey began to hum the popular theme from Star Wars. "Amanda, you're in for a real treat. John Williams has composed so many great movie themes, all three Star Wars, three Jaws, three Superman movies, ET and both Indiana Jones movies too."

Trying to imitate the musical language used in Close Encounters Of The Third Kind, Amanda replied, "Don't forget, beep, beep, beep, beep, and beep." They both laughed.

"One of my fondest memories before leaving Virginia was when we took all four boys to see E.T."

Amanda added, "I thinkthe music was so uplifting, especially when the bikes went flying over the forest."

"I remember how much you enjoyed all the stories I told about the years I lived in Boston. Now you get to see those places for yourself." Sipping his coffee, he continued, "You were an American Lit major in college, right?"

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Amanda, that's why I wanted you to meet me in Harvard Square. This is the 'Village Blacksmith' house that Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote about- that stone commemorates the famous chestnut tree that once was."

"Oh, 'Under a spreading chestnut tree, The village smithy stands' of course I remember. Does that mean we're on the same street as Longfellow's house?"

"Not only Longfellow but Julia Childs' house is just around the corner. Did you know that she was a spy?"

Amanda nearly choked on her torte. "Sure Jeff, I knew that. Didn't she steel secrets from the world's greatest chefs?"

"Julia Child at 73 is still making regular TV appearances for WGBH, the Boston PBS station that produced 'The French Chef'. She attended Smith College here in Massachusetts, worked in NYC for a few years. By 1942 she was ready to see the world, and managed to secure a job with the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) in Washington. During WWII, she was able to get strategic information in and out of some pretty sticky places like China. Who would have guessed that? Julia Child is the last person I would ever suspect of being a government agent."

Amanda thought changing the subject seemed the safest way around this turn of the conversation. "Tell me about your work at MIT, are things working out the way you wanted them to?"

Jeffrey seemed very relaxed, his face lit up at this request. "MIT is filled with some of the brightest minds in the country. There is such a feeling of satisfaction, planting the seeds of new ideas, watching them grow, taking on a life of their own. I can't think of a more rewarding place for a professor to be."

For a moment Amanda thought 'he seemed too eager to talk about his work, could he be the breech in security?' Her brief suspicions were put to rest as Jeffrey spoke with enthusiasm and dedication.

Amanda responded, "I'm glad you were available when the job opened up. Even though it meant you had to leave Arlington."

Jeffrey continued, "Teaching still gives me time for research and special projects." Lowering his voice and looking around he continued, "But that work is classified, I couldn't discuss it unless you had top secret clearance, which you don't, so I can't."

After coffee they went up to 105 Brattle Street. Where the National Parks Service gave guided tours of the home where Longfellow lived and wrote from 1843 till his death in 1882. They walked along the narrow red carpet runners placed on top of the original carpets to protect them. On display were the furnishings, and his treasured possessions.

The music room featured a grand Steinway piano. In the library the four walls were lined with bookcases displaying the complete works of all his favorite authors. Busts were placed above each bookcase to identify which author was contained within. The spreading chestnut tree that once inspired him had been handcrafted into an impressive chair that dominated the room. It had been a gift from the Cambridge schoolchildren. The bookshop offered his books and poems, selling many copies of the "Midnight Ride of Paul Revere."

Jeffrey pointed to the lawn chairs arranged for the "summer in the garden" series of concerts. He told Amanda, "I keep looking for things to do with the boys outdoors, last weekend we came here for the classical music, the concert featured a cellist performing Don Quixote opus 35, and Schoenberg concerto in D major"

Their walk ended where it began, back in Harvard Square. Amanda acknowledged,"Thanks for taking the time and trouble to show me around. I really enjoyed the tour."

Jeffrey proclaimed, "It was no trouble at all, my pleasure indeed. I'm looking forward to our dinner tomorrow night."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Back at the hotel, impatiently Lee asked, "Do you have any idea what time it is? I've been waiting over an hour for you, I thought maybe you were lost or something."

"Oh Lee, how sweet, you were worried about me."

"Well you do have a knack of finding trouble in the least likely places."

"How much trouble could I get in just a few hours in Cambridge?"

Raising his eyebrow, remembering the multiple times trouble seemed to follow her around, Lee sternly remarked, "Don't forget your professor friend is still a suspect."

"I really can't believe Jeffrey is involved in this mess. He seemed so content with his job at MIT, and wouldn't reveal any details of his research. There weren't any new people in his life of whom to be suspicious of."

Disappointed Lee admitted, "I didn't turn up anything either."

Always optimistic Amanda suggested, "Come on Lee, things always look better after a good meal and a decent night's sleep."

They walked through the winding streets to the North End. Amanda asked, "Where are we going?"

She was surprised when Lee winked and said, "Trust me, Amanda, you will know it when you see it or better yet, when you smell it."

Lee explained how the North End had dozens of Italian restaurants. "All we have to do is start walking down the street; whichever place catches your eye, or pleases your nose, that's where we will stop for dinner."

Amanda's face lit up with surprise as she noticed, "Look at the long lines to go upstairs to Felicia's, Lee, listen, I hear music coming from across the street at Villa Francesca." They watched for a few minutes as the patrons were serenaded by strolling musicians playing old world melodies.

Continuing their walk through the narrow streets they passed ristoranti, trattoria, patisserie, and cafés. Robust aromas filled the air and made the choice difficult. As they passed Mama Maria's Lee pointed out "Your standing in front of Paul Revere's house."

Amanda stated, "I've always wanted to visit Boston, there is so much American history here, mother and the boys would have enjoyed this." Finally, the distinctive scent of Italian spices and old world charm of Lucia's drew them inside for a very fine dinner.

The walk back to the hotel took them through the crowded streets to Fanuiel Hall and the once abandoned Quincy Market that had contained provisioning and meat packing buildings. Since the bicentennial celebration in 1976 this area had blossomed into the focal point of Boston nightlife. Three long buildings now contained shops and restaurants, pubs, comedy clubs, and still a meeting hall under the rotunda for dissidents to gather and proclaim their beliefs.

"This area used to be deserted; now it's thriving." Lee remembered a recent article in the newspaper and continued, "Because of the success of revitalizing the waterfront area here, other places like Baltimore and Miami are devising plans to do the same thing with their harbor front property."

With is arm gently around her waist they slowly walked around the marketplace. Through open windows they saw couples dining, laughing, or dancing. Music overflowed from Frog Lane, Crickets, Salty Dog, and the Black Goose.

Along with music filling the night air, the aroma of freshly baked cookies being removed from the oven beckoned them over to the 'Boston Chipyard'.

Lee suggested one more stop before returning to the hotel, "How 'bout a little dessert?"

"Oh no, Lee, we shouldn't," she protested.

"Come on, Amanda, They look almost as good as yours, how can you resist?"

Giving in with a shrug of her shoulders, "Okay, I'll have just one."

Lee bought one cookie for each of them, which they enjoyed on the short stroll back to the hotel.

"Lee, you're right, it is almost as good as the ones I make."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_End of chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

July 2nd 1985 Tuesday

The next morning Lee and Amanda walked over to the Aquarium to meet a contact. As they approached the front entrance, a deep growling voice greeted them, "Hello There."

A startled Amanda looked around. "Did you hear that? Who said that?"

With a knowing glance to the left, a bemused Lee disclosed, "Relax, it's only Hoover."

"Hoover? I know you're not talking about J. Edgar Hoover." An inquisitive Amanda waited for more of an explanation.

"Not that Hoover, this one has long whiskers and does tricks to entertain the crowd." Walking over to the multilevel display fountain, Lee continued, " Hoover this is Amanda, Amanda this is Hoover, the talking seal. He's been taking visitors by surprise for over a decade."

Amanda's expression changed to one of acceptance. "Oh, I see." They continued their journey into the Aquarium. "This is a pretty big place, where are we supposed to meet?"

"The note didn't say. We'll just have to pretend to be tourist, until we're contacted."

They spent the next hour going up through floors of exhibits and heading towards the ramp that surrounded the four-story center tank. Circling down they watched the divers feed the vast array of fish as the tortoises and sharks swam by. They descended to the penguin habitat, which became rather noisy as they yelped at one another.

Amanda whispered, "This is a great place, too bad the boys aren't here with me. I mean, I know I'm working, bit it doesn't feel like work. If this weren't work, it would be a fun place. I mean more fun than I'm having now."

Lee accustomed to her rambling, followed her logic and replied. "I think I got that. But don't forget we are working. I never stop watching the crowd."

It was time to catch the show on board the permanently anchored 'Discovery' ship. They exited the main building. The docks to the right were for harbor cruises and whale-watching tours, and signs pointed to the Discovery ship being docked to the left.

The center of the ship had been converted into a huge tank; stadium-style seating had been created facing the center from both ends. Amanda tugged on Lee's arm as he proceeded to head for the front rows. "Let's go back up to the sixth row, unless you want to get wet."

Lee gave her a questioning look, not quite grasping the consequences of his selection.

Amanda explained, "I'd like to get up close to the dolphins, but some of these benches have water droplets. Looks like the first five rows are the splash zone- that wouldn't be good for the camera."

Lee nodded and followed Amanda to higher ground. The trainer appeared and within minutes the Dolphins were literally jumping through hoops. In keeping with her cover, Amanda began snapping photos.

As the dolphins jumped and played ball, Lee had to agree, "Looks like you were right. Those people in the front rows are constantly being splashed."

As the show ended the commotion of 400 people standing at once blocked any clear views of one's actions. The young man sitting on the other side of Amanda informed her, "You dropped this." He placed a roll of exposed film in the outside pocket of her camera bag and continued to exit.

Lee nodded his acceptance before Amanda could respond.

Her eyes widened, momentarily startled. After two years of working with Lee, Amanda knew enough to hide her surprise.She quietly packed up the camera bag and they exited the ship.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda whispered, "he was sitting next to me that whole time and I never knew it."

"It's okay, you were never in any danger. That was a clean drop."

"What do we do next?" She asked with a shrug.

Lee replied, "I'll take this over to the Boston office to be developed. Why don't you take a few hours off before you meet the professor? There must be something you want to see up here that you haven't seen yet?"

"I was wondering if it was true what I heard about Filene's basement. They get closeouts of famous designers at bargain prices. The price tag has dates on it, and each week the price goes down. Anything not sold at twenty-five percent of the original price is given away to charity. Nothing stays more than three weeks."

"Yes Amanda, its true, sort of a reverse auction, no guarantee you would ever see the same item again. Women have been known to change clothes in the aisles." With a devious grin Lee added, "On second thought, maybe you should drop the film off, and I'll head over to Filene's basement."

Swatting him gently with her guidebook and rolling her eyes with exasperation, Amanda sighed,

"Oh Lee," as they walked off in different directions.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day in the Boston office, Lee called his section chief with the daily update, "Yeah, Billy, everything is under control. I'm waiting for the prints from this mornings drop. I'll let you know if something turns up."

It was after four when Lee opened the envelope filled with the photos. The agent sitting across from him, Mike asked, "Any clues to follow up on?"

"Yeah, these are photos of the missing mathematicians. Now we know the men were being held along a rocky coast, could be almost anywhere in Massachusetts. You guys must have 200 miles of coastline."

Mike protested, "Not really, just 192 miles of coastline." After a sideways glance of disdain from Lee, Mike offered his hand and continued, "Let me have a look at them, I might recognize something only a native would notice."

Handing over the photos and pacing impatiently Lee was surprised when Mike announced, "These pictures were taken in Rockport, You're looking at Anne's Eyes."

Perplexed, Lee stated, "I'm a well trained intelligence agent with over ten years in this business, but I don't see any eyes."

Mike explained, "Over two hundred years ago, less than a mile off-shore from Rockport, twin lighthouses were built, one at each end of Thatcher's Island. Also known as the Cape Ann Light Station and Anne's Eyes."

Looking over the photos, Lee observed the island in the distance did have two lighthouses just like Mike described. Lee questioned, "There must be other places with two lighthouses?"

Mike advised, "There were seven twin lights along the Atlantic coast. These are the last surviving twin lighthouses, still operating in America. Anne's Eyes have guided Gloucester's commercial fishing fleet, Rockport's granite trade, and marked the northern European trade route with Boston."

Relieved to have a new direction to pursue, and hopefully solve the case, Lee responded, "That's great news. I'll head north first thing in the morning."

The ringing of the phone interrupted their conversation. Hanging up the phone with disappointment in his voice, Mike conveyed, "My brother can't make tonight's game. I've got an extra ticket, how'd you like to see the Red Sox play?"

Remembering that Amanda would be tied up playing her cover, Lee eagerly replied, "Sure, I'm always up for a good game."

The Fenway faithful never gave up. 'Wait till next year' was the common phrase heard every fall. The fans, also known as Red Sox nation had been waiting 67 years to go all the way.

With optimism Mike speculated, "Who knows, with Roger Clemmons pitching, this could be the year."

Lee teased, "Or it could take about twenty years and a blue moon with a total eclipse before you see another World Series championship."

The two agents locked up the Boston office and headed over to Fenway Park.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 2nd 1985 Nighttime

Amanda glanced at her reflection in the mirror, pleased with the new soft pink silk dress. She reasoned, 'This may have started as an assignment from work, but that doesn't mean I can't dress up and enjoy dinner with an old friend.' In a few minutes she would be meeting Jeffrey in the lobby of her hotel, and dining in its 'Last Hurrah'.

Jeffrey patiently waited neatly attired in a pale blue shirt with navy tie and trousers. Watching her approach, Jeffrey thought 'Amanda would always be special. Who knows what might have happened if I stayed in Arlington. Another case of bad timing, in a few hours, we will have to say goodbye again.'

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," sneaking a peak at her watch Amanda resumed her greeting, "I didn't think I was running late, but I guess I got carried away shopping today."

With a warm smile Jeffrey dismissed her apology, "Its okay, you weren't late, I was early."

The handsome couple was seated at a corner table, far enough away from the band to allow for conversation.

Amanda reached into the basket for one of the square Parker House rolls. Jeffrey pointed out, "The recipe for the rolls originated here at this hotel."

Between the small talk and the appetizer, Amanda was reminded of how comfortable she always felt around Jeffrey. With regret she thought, 'Some relationships just aren't meant to be, this is one of them.' Her thoughts drifted to the persuasive agent that handed her a package nearly two years ago. 'It seems so natural to spend time with Lee, with or without an assignment. After all we are partners and friends, well, maybe one day...'

Amanda's attention was brought back to the present as the scholarly Jeffrey informed her "There's an old saying, in Washington success is measured by one's influence, in New York by one's wealth, in Boston by one's knowledge."

"That must be why there are so many colleges and universities here," Amanda observed.

"And authors, literary giants have always been well-respected here," Jeffrey continued, "This was once the meeting place of the Saturday Club, a literary association that included Ralph Waldo Emerson, Oliver Wendell Holmes, Henry David Thoreau, Louisa May Alcott, Longfellow, and even Charles Dickens when he visited America."

The "big band" music of the 40's played on while they dined and reminisced.

"I'm flattered that you remembered how much I enjoyed the old swing music, and mother's collection of Harry James & Benny Goodman records."

"Amanda, your impromptu gatherings with the old records playing, and Trivial Pursuit nights were always a lot of fun, some of the better memories that I have of Arlington."

"I learned a lot about Boston on those nights. The nation's first university is Harvard; the oldest public park is Boston Common. Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone, made the very first phone call here in Boston I always thought you would return; it was just a question of when."

"Funny you could see how much I wanted to return home, and my own wife couldn't." Jeffrey wistfully remembered those days. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he continued. "All those years living next door to one another, and we never knew how much we really had in common. We pretended to be strong for our families' sakes, but it was a very lonely time."

Nodding in agreement, Amanda acknowledged, "You never knew how much your divorce affected me. When you had the courage to divorce Susan, I realized I was living in limbo too. There were no guarantees that Joe would ever come home to stay. I realized my life had been on hold. There had to be more out of life than waiting years to figure out how I fit into someone else's plans." Slowly sipping her wine, collecting her thoughts she continued, "I kept wondering is that all there is. When would it be my turn to contribute, to make a difference, I wanted to be more then I was."

"It looks like your new job came around at just the right time."

"Yeah, you could say that, I was really ready for a change."

"How did you wind up working for a film company?"

"I guess I was in the right place at the right time when they needed someone."

"Amanda, you seem to make a habit of being in the right place at the right time. When Susan left me to go 'find herself' I had no idea how I would manage being a single parent for two young boys. Having you there, along with your boys really did make a difference."

"We did have some very special times together, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," he nodded.

"Remember when the four boys were camping out in the backyard? It started to rain heavily," she reminded him. "I came over to bring the boys home, but they insisted we said they could go camping that weekend."

Recalling that weekend clearly Jeffrey spoke at the same time as Amanda, "We set up a dry tent in the empty dining room."

Lost in private thoughts, Amanda remembered falling asleep in the family room, how relaxed she felt when she woke up on the sofa to the sound of four boys and Jeffrey playing in the next room. 'This is the way a family should be. Jeff is such a good father to his boys, and always around when I need an extra hand.'

Amanda revealed, "My divorce had only been final for a few months, part of me still loved Joe. That was the morning when I realized I was no longer in love with Joe. There had been days at a time when I wouldn't even think of Joe. The days had turned into weeks without any reminders of him at all."

She finally understood Amanda and Joe King were history. It became quite clear that she was attracted to Jeff, even though she knew there would be no future for them either. Jeffrey would be relocating to Boston, having accepted a position at MIT for the next semester.

With newfound self-confidence Amanda proclaimed, "That was the weekend I realized it was time to move on with my life, I was ready to begin dating again."

Jeffrey happily replied, "Fortunately for me. At least we had a chance to share some much-needed companionship."

Amanda wistfully agreed, "The charity event we attended at the Kennedy Center was a good excuse to wear that long black dress stashed away in the back of my closet. To feel vibrant and full of life again."

Scanning the dessert cart the waiter had wheeled over, Jeffrey remarked, "I hope you saved room for their signature desert, Boston crème pie."

Amanda questioned, "Isn't that really a yellow cake with crème filling for the center, covered with chocolate?

Jeffrey responded, "Yes, you're right it is a cake, not a pie. English can be stretched quite a bit. Have you noticed, we park in a driveway, and drive on a parkway?"

Amanda concurred, "I know what you mean, there are no eggs in an eggplant, no apple in pineapple."

A whimsical smile came over Amanda's face as she perused the dessert selection.

"I've always wanted to try the 'Pilgrims Peach Puff,' it looks really appetizing to me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the Red Sox game at Fenway Park, Lee returned to the Parker House. He made arrangements with the concierge to have a car delivered for the following morning. From the lobby he called Amanda's room hoping to get together for a nightcap.

The unanswered phone took him by surprise. 'That's odd, thought she would have sent the old guy on his way by now. I couldn't wait to get away from my old college professors.'

Lee spotted her from the bar, and noticed the old friend was a handsome, well-dressed man. Not exactly the dull as stick, absent minded professor type he expected. Lee watched the couple from a far, his surveillance techniques being put to good use. 'I'm tempted to march right over and sit down, between them.' Justifying his curiosity Lee convinced himself it was okay. 'After all, I'm Amanda's producer, I need to check up on how she made out scouting locations today.'

Then his keen agent skills took over and he noticed the way they sat, closer than they needed to be, the eye contact never broken between them, Jeffrey's hands were securely resting upon hers. They looked like a couple involved in an intimate situation and no third party would be welcome.

Lee was mesmerized. 'What part did he play in Amanda's past, would he be content to stay in Amanda's past?'

It sure looked as if his intentions were for the present, a hopeful look of what might be. Lee thought he must have been reading all these signs wrong. 'She couldn't be involved with someone else. What do I mean by someone else? We're not emotionally involved, we're only friends, barely partners. It's her own personal life. She can see anyone she wants. After all, he had been out of her life for three years, there was nothing going on, she was just playing her cover. All too well if you ask me.'

Sitting with his back towards the dance floor, Lee looked straight ahead at the mirror behind the bar and watched the couple, as Amanda was pulled in close and they began to dance.

'I know how good that feels, the last time we danced like that I wanted the music to play all night. Everything seems so natural, and comfortable when I' m with Amanda. I don't have to turn on the charm, she would see right through it anyway. She really is something else, smart and compassionate, and lovely to look at.' His own thoughts surprised him. 'I can't be thinking of Amanda like a woman! I have to think of her as a partner.'

It was only thoughts of her femininity and grace that occupied his mind. He remembered how she fit perfectly into his arms and how the loose wisps of her hair had tickled his nose. How she glided across the dance floor effortlessly and how stunning she looked in that black dress she wore to the last embassy event they attended together.

Lee felt an urgent need to get away, as far away as he could. He left the hotel and started walking towards Quincy Market. Walking around the marketplace was not the same without Amanda strolling along side him as she did the night before. Sounds of life, laughter, music, and couples talking surrounded him. He watched as a mime entertained the crowd. Everyone seemed to be in pairs. Lee felt out of time and out of place.

Lee wondered, 'How can I be surrounded by so many people, and feel so alone?'

Somewhere along the line things had changed. The women he had found so alluring no longer held the same appeal. Lee thought about his recent dates with Cindi, Margo and Jillian they didn't seem so important anymore. They just wanted to have some of that Stetson charm to make them feel beautiful and wanted. It was all a game he was getting tired of playing.

When Lee returned to the hotel he was pleased to see Amanda was no longer dancing. 'Good, I'll get a chance to tell her about tomorrow's drive up to Cape Ann, and check up on how this evening went.'

As he neared the door to her room he heard voices'Must be the TV, It's too late for her to be calling home to check on mother and the boys.' Just as he was about to knock, there was laughter that unmistakably belonged to Amanda, along with a baritone voice that could only belong to a man.

It was not the TV. Taken aback, Lee realized Amanda was not alone, she was 'entertaining' Ferguson in her room.

Lee entered his room, astonished with her behavior. 'How could she, what was she thinking?' Clenching his fists, this was a new form of torment for Lee. 'Maybe I should call the front desk and get my room changed. I don't want to listen to the muffled sounds coming from her room the rest of the night.'

Thinking the situation through, Lee decided it was better not to make a big deal about this. 'She's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions; she certainly has reminded me of that often enough.'

Wearing out the carpet in his room Lee recalled, last year when that parking lot attendant, Scotty got in trouble way over his head. It was just another stakeout, but Amanda's mother thought she was having a clandestine affair. 'I laughed out loud when she said that. Her mother should know better than that.'

Amanda had persisted 'you never can tell who's the type for what. I'm not the type to be a spy, but look at me. I mean, you never really can tell what a person would do under . . .'

Was she seeing someone after Dan, or whatever that weatherman's name was. Fergusen could have been back in DC for meetings with the government. Maybe they never stopped seeing each other, even if it was infrequently.

Sometimes long distance relationships can work out the easiest. His mind drifted to the brunette he met in The Hague. Her job as an international translator occasionally took her to Washington, long enough for a weekend rendezvous. No need to go out on the town, when there was so little time to spend together.

Even in London, six months ago, after that compromising photo with Lord Bromfield was published in the newspapers. Lee tried to console her by claiming "Nobody who knows you is going to believe it, you in the middle of a sex scandal. All they have to do is take one look to know it's ridiculous."

He remembered an indignant Amanda asking, "Why is it ridiculous? Just because it isn't true, doesn't make it ridiculous."

Maybe it wasn't ridiculous, Amanda could have met a handsome successful man in Washington and been having an affair. She certainly was quite capable of making up excuses for getting out of the house on a minutes notice. After all men do find her attractive, intelligent, easy to be with… and a magnet for trouble.

Trouble always finds its way to her doorstep. Even when she should have been safe at home, she still managed to get into trouble. Like in April, when Sylvia Sampson stopped by the agency. That cute blonde, June Philips, dropped all the files. She mixed up the shadow files with the active ones; it nearly cost Amanda her life.

'Reading Amanda's obituary knocked me for a loop. I had no idea losing Amanda would have an effect on me that way. Her house was full of condolence cards and flowers.

'I tried to find that elusive silver lining and pointed out at least she knew she was well liked. But she knew that already.'

Lee reasoned, 'She must know how I feel, too. But how could she know, when I don't even know myself.'

'I do know the incredible sense of loss I felt when she quit the Agency to go work for Byron Jordan. I did my best to hide my disappointment. I had never considered there would be a time when Amanda wouldn't be there, when I couldn't count on her.'

'It was me she turned to when she needed to get out of trouble. I had complete faith in her innocence. It was obviously a set up. It did feel pretty normal to go charging in to her rescue: first from jail, and secondly from the garage. How could they chloroform her, and leave her to die? If I hadn't stopped by when I did…'

She bounced right back. At least we were able to get her job back, and with a raise. She won't easily be tempted to leave the agency again. Lee surmised with a satisfied grin.

It was midnight when he heard Amanda's door open, and shut as Jeffrey departed. Relieved this ordeal was finally over; Lee continued to be preoccupied with thoughts of Amanda. 'She knows how much I care about her. It seems to me I spend plenty of time in her backyard; peering through the kitchen window, just to check up on her.A few weeks agoshe thought I wanted to rent the Kuperman house just to get close to her.'

A smile crept across Lee's face as he remembered Amanda's suggestion, "We could go to dinner; you don't have to move down the street."

Maybe that is exactly what we should do. When we get back to Washington, steak, and a bottle of wine, a baked potato on the side at Spencer's or a quiet booth in the back of Emilio's.

It was pleasant thoughts of Amanda that drifted though his mind as he fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

July 3rd 1985 Wednesday

Meandering through the streets of downtown crossing, around government center and the Boston Garden, Lee kept an eye out for the entrance to the expressway. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they began the fifty-mile drive. Lee felt compelled to bring up the topic that had haunted him for hours the night before.

"Gee, you know it's funny in all the conversations we've had, you never once mentioned Jeffrey."

"Lee, Do you have any idea how many things I have never mentioned to you?"

"Several thousand?" He guessed.

"No."

"Close though."

"Yeah."

Lee speculated, "I just thought that maybe you know, in one conversation or another you would have mentioned him, I mean, you used to mention Dan."

"You mean Dean?"

"Yeah, well, I just didn't picture that you had a hidden past to conceal. You two looked pretty close in the restaurant."

With frustration growing Amanda accused him, "Doing a little surveillance work last night?"

His temper was starting to get the better of him. Clenching his jaw, Lee replied, "You could say that. I saw the two of you dancing when I stopped at the bar."

Meeting Lee's eyes with a glaring look, Amanda questioned him, "That's not what's on your mind. You've seen me dance before, there's something you're not telling me."

Shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat, with disapproval rising in his voice, Lee admonished, "If you want to entertain men in your hotel room, that's up to you, it's really none of my business."

Annoyed at his assumptions, Amanda stiffened her back, stared straight ahead and declared,** "**You're right, Lee, it's really none of your business."

"Amaaannda, look, I'm sorry for the way that sounded, let me try again."

Amanda looked at him sternly, unwilling to give an inch or make this any easier for him.

Not wanting the situation to go from bad to worse, Lee conceded,"Your assignment was to keep the professor occupied. It's an agent's option how you choose to do that. I just wouldn't want things to get out of control."

"Just what do you think happened last night in my room?"

Lee tried to conceal his thoughts, but a devilish grin crossed his face before he could disguise it.

Amanda grasped the meaning of his silence and what he must have been thinking about her.

"You know, Lee, That's pretty funny coming from you, the Agency's playboy." Thoroughly annoyed with him, she would have walked away had they not been in the car. "How could you think I would have an affair with a man that had been out of my life for the past three years!"

"You mentioned having an affair, not me." Giving her an unyielding look, Lee asked, "Well why not? He's tall and handsome, you're an attractive woman with those big brown eyes I bet you could melt any guy that you wanted to."

Flustered and complimented at the same time, that Stetson charm was beginning to wear her down. Amanda contemplated his words, 'He thinks I'm attractive, and even noticed my eyes, Lee makes it so hard to stay mad at him.'

"I saw the way he looked at you. Not that I blame him, in that new silk dress, he couldn't get enough of you."

"Did you see the way I looked at him?"

Puzzled, Lee thought about it for a few moments and admitted, "Well, not really."

"Maybe you should have before jumping to all the wrong conclusions." Deciding she really had nothing to hide, Amanda added, "If you must know, I was showing Jeff the latest pictures of the boys, the photo album was too big to fit in my purse."

With a sigh of relief, Lee commented, "Oh, I see, there really was nothing going on between you two."

"You sure sound like a jealous person to me."

Lee forced a lighthearted laugh and replied, "Don't be ridiculous, how could I be jealous? There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends, uh kind of like, partners, right?"

Amanda gave Lee a knowing sideways glance and thought 'Just because it sounds ridiculous, doesn't make it not true. One of these days he is going to have to face the truth, guess it won't be today'.

The highway ended in Gloucester. The remaining five miles found them on a narrow two-lane road, meandering along the rocky coast created by the Atlantic ocean. At the northeastern most tip of the 'bay state' they passed Rockport's welcome sign. The town boasted it was settled in 1690 with a year round population just over 5,000.

This artist colony flourished in the summertime. The oceanfront inns displayed 'no vacancy' signs. Easels and tripods were set up along the shore. Vacationers wandered though the picturesque streets.

Amanda took in the charms of the town and exclaimed, "What a quaint little village. All the little houses with window boxes filled with colorful flowers. It reminds me of when Dorothy's house landed in Oz. All that's missing is the yellow brick road."

"Well we're not in Kansas Amanda, you see any corn fields?"

With a sheepish grin Amanda replied, "No, but I do see a scarecrow."

Lee met her grin with raised eyebrows and a look that pleaded, 'give me a break'.

They parked the car and proceeded to walk down the peninsula known as Bearskin Neck. It was filled with galleries and craft shops. The walk provided a panoramic view of the Atlantic ocean dotted with fishing boats and a weather-beaten red lobster shack that had been painted by thousands of artist earning the name 'Motif #1.'

Amanda announced,** "**If I didn't see this town with my own two eyes, I probably wouldn't believe that such a place could still exist in 1985." With a puzzled expression she added, "I've seen this before, but that can't be, I've never been here before."

Lee informed her, "A few years ago they filmed part of Robin Cook's bestseller 'Coma' here, ya' know the one about the Boston doctors that stumble into a scheme to harvest human organs, when too many people were dying from minor surgery?"

"Yeah, I saw that, Michael Douglas was in that movie. I've seen it someplace else too." Turning around taking in the panoramic view, Amanda remembered. "It was in Disneyworld. Mother and the boys loved standing in the middle of the Eastern Airlines pavilion. It was one of those new 360-degree theaters, with the movie in front of you and in back of you at the same time. 'If You Had Wings' showed highlights from all over the United States and this was one of them."

Craftsman were practicing and selling their trade in the various shops, from pewter displays to the multi colored windows of the house of glass. In the galleries one could choose between gentle watercolors or bold oil paintings. A woodworker carved the same scenes that had been depicted on canvas. A stained glass artist recreated the ocean vistas. They passed a silversmith, a glassblower, unique pottery, leather shops and several jewelers.

In one shop Amanda was admiring a painting of Motif # 1 and struck up a conversation with the shop owner. He told her, "Technically it is really Motif # 2. When we had the big one, the blizzard of 78, we had tides that were 18 feet above normal, combined with hurricane force winds of 93 miles per hour. Five feet of snow was left behind. Boats were flipped over; parked cars were washed away into the Atlantic. The ocean overflowed into all these shops, basements full of stock and supplies were flooded. When it was all over there was no sign of Motif #1-it had been destroyed and washed away."

"Oh my gosh!"

"About a year before that happened, one fella went over and documented the measurements, and the exact barn red paint, so that it could be refurbished when the time came, you're looking at Motif #2."

Outside with a gentle ocean breeze blowing in her hair, Amanda asked, "This is a very quaint little town that I would gladly spend all day exploring, but Lee, it would help if you told me what we are looking for? I think I have a need to know."

Nodding in agreement, Lee complied, "These photos show the missing men had been held here in Rockport. The information retrieved from them had been incorporated onto these blank canvases, which an artist would later camouflage. That way it could be safely moved out of the country without anyone knowing top secret codes were being transported."

Amanda picked up where Lee had left off. "So if we find the canvas, or recognize the artist from the finished paintings, we've found our traitor."

"Exactly." Lee agreed, pleased that Amanda had caught on to the plan so quickly.

He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her from shop to shop looking for likely suspects. After all they were pretending to be a couple on vacation, and this was a much more natural position.

After a half dozen shops once again Lee removed the photos from his jacket pocket and matched up the pictures in his hand to the paintings in the gallery windows. "I could use your black belt in confusion right about now. I'm going in through the bulkhead and check out the storage area, you go in the front door and keep the guy's attention in the showroom, ready?"

Inside the shop, Amanda admired the artwork displayed on the wall. She kept one eye on the proprietor, a fair-haired man about fifty. Mr. Olson finished up with a customer and approached her with a friendly smile, "Good afternoon, can I help you find something special?

Amanda quarried, "I'm looking for a painting for my bedroom, something soothing, relaxing."

"We have mostly rocky coastal scenes, sailboats, fishing boats, and harbor views with the twin lighthouses here in this gallery."

"Oh that sounds perfect. I love to go sailing." Amanda replied.

Olson led her to the next room and presented a canvas showing Rockport's protected cove filled with a colorful array of boats.

Taking her time, Amanda considered the painting and remarked, "It's so vibrant, a really beautiful painting, but much too bright for my bedroom." Thinking of new ways to detain him, she asked, "Can I see what you have in sunsets?"

"My gallery does have some lovely sunsets." Walking her over to the opposite wall he persisted. "Would this one be more like what you are looking for?"

Amanda agreed, "It is lovely, but much too dark. This is at least an hour past sunset." Looking around the room Amanda walked over to a large painting that caught her eye. "I like the seagulls on the shore in this one, but I was hoping it would have more of the purple clouds you see at dusk."

The owner looked over his inventory book and stated, "I have more paintings to show you, but it will take me a few minutes to bring them up from storage." He placed his hand on the doorknob to go downstairs.

Amanda blocked his way and pointed behind him. "I've never seen anything like this before. What an unusual table, is this for sale, too?"

In the middle of the gallery two lobster traps formed a coffee table, a protective clear glass rested above them.

Turning away from the basement door, Olson replied, "Yes they are quite unusual, and available in a variety of sizes."

Amanda inspected the table for quite some time before rambling on, "Where would you put something like this? This is much too short for my family room. Can I get them standing up instead of on their side? How many traps would you need to stand them up and create a decent size table? They must have been in the ocean for many years to look so weathered. How many lobsters do you think were caught in these two traps? I know they are humane, after all lobsters are alive when you buy them, but I just don't know if I could get used to having them in my house. It certainly is an eye catching piece."

The onslaught of questions left the owner at a loss of knowing where to begin with the answers.

Amanda had kept Mr. Olson busy for 15 minutes when Lee walked in with the evidence that would prove his involvement in the theft of secret communication codes and deciphers.

Lee had called the state police for backup, to hold the suspect till arrangements could be finalized to take him to D.C.; nothing was available for tomorrow, Independence Day. Arrangements were made to return on the fifth. At the same time, the suspected paintings were confiscated from the basement and held as evidence.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lee was satisfied with the way the case had turned out. "Looks like this operation has been stopped before they had a chance to ship out the canvases."

Amanda remarked, "That's good for us-our job up here is finished."

Lee asked, "Would you like to celebrate with some fried clams, clam chowder, lobster or all of the above?"

Licking her lips in anticipation Amanda happily replied, "I vote for Lobster."

They strolled hand in hand over to T-Wharf. Ellen's harbor side proudly displayed a wood carved sign, established 1954. They were seated overlooking the Sandy Bay yacht club.

The waiter took their order and presented plastic bibs along with the necessary nutcrackers to break the shells. Lee advised, "Lobster always taste best in New England. I never order it anywhere else, I know it won't be the same."

An older couple was seated at the next table. They looked as if they had been married fifty years. Amanda smiled as she watched the husband hold the chair for his wife. He sat down to the left of her so that they took up a corner of the table and reached for her hand. When the waiter appeared, they told him they did not need menus and to bring on two boiled lobsters with all the trimmings. When the waiter presented the bibs, the husband gingerly stood up and placed the bib on his wife and securely tied it at the back of her neck before doing the same for himself.

Amanda contemplated how enduring love could be, some fifty years later to still be so attentive and caring. "That's the way it is suppose to be. You fall in love, get married, have children, share a family together, grow old together, and take care of each other."

Lee observed the expressions; the tenderness the couple exchanged and thought how lucky they were to have someone special to share their life with. He wondered if anyone would ever care for him that way.

At that moment Amanda reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Isn't that the sweetest thing, they act more like a young couple in love than anybody in this restaurant."

The tender gesture came naturally to Amanda. And at just the right moment, a sign to remind Lee there was somebody that cared about him.

Lee reflected a warm smile back towards Amanda. Bewildered how everything seemed just right, like it was meant to be. It was so comfortable and natural to spend this time together. He started to devise ways to prolong the evening, and their time together.

Back in Boston, Lee asked, "Its not that late, how 'bout we catch a show tonight?"

It didn't take more than a second for Amanda to agree, "Sure, that sounds good to me. We walked right past Bostix our first night here. They sell same day tickets at half price, that way theater seats don't stay empty."

Within the hour they were cozily sitting in the theater, with Lee's arm protectively around Amanda. After all, the star of "Little Shop of Horrors" was Audrey the fast growing plant in Mr. Mushnik's flower shop, which required humans for her personal food supply.

Lee declared, "I wouldn't want Audrey to get you, too."

By the end of the show Audrey had been very well nourished, she took up the entire stage, her branches traveled through the audience. Audrey's vines unraveled from the theater's ceiling. Startled when the growing vine tickled her shoulder, Amanda jumped even closer into Lee's embrace.

Lee smiled contently and proclaimed, "It's okay, Amanda, I've got you covered. You won't be Audrey's next meal." They both laughed as they exited the theater and began the short stroll through Boston Common, heading back to the Parker House.

A bemused Amanda questioned him, "How'd you ever hear about an off-beat show like that?"

Reflecting over his scattered youth, Lee recollected "It was all those years spent alone on various army bases, seeing every movie they played. 'Little Shop of Horrors' had been one of them."

A sympathetic Amanda replied, "Guess there isn't much for a kid to do on an army base. It must have been hard growing up, moving around all the time."

Lee recalled, "No not really, you learn to adapt. It's kind of like cooking. For example, you learn how to cook by just throwing together whatever ingredients are available." He dismissed any unpleasant memories with a wave of his hand and added, "It wasn't so bad. I made the best of it."

Contemplating his words, Amanda tried to find that elusive silver lining that Lee often identified for her benefit. "Guess you had plenty of training for this job at an early age. You learned to expect the unexpected, to go with the flow. I'm still trying to get used to that part of the job."

Appreciating her concern, Lee agreed, "Yeah, I learned to trust my intuition."

"I never thought I'd be spending Fourth of July week in Boston. This job sure makes sticking to any plans difficult." With a shrug of her shoulders Amanda continued, "With mother visiting her sister this week and the boys away at summer camp, I thought I would finally get the chance to do something just for myself."

A quizzical expression crossed Lee's face. It was unnatural for Amanda to be thinking of herself. It seemed she always put the needs of her family, or the Agency first. Leaning forward with concern, looking her straight in the eyes Lee inquired, "Just what was it you thought you would be doing this week?"

Distracted by the closeness of his gaze, a soft sigh escaped Amanda's lips. She explained; "You'll think it's silly, but ever since my divorce, well for the last three years I kind of wanted to paint my bedroom. Sort of making a fresh start with a fresh coat of paint."

With a supportive hug, Lee reassured her, "That's not silly at all. It's kind of like starting a new job, getting a new suit or a new haircut. Sometimes you just have to give in to your instincts and try something new and different."

All too soon they said good night outside her door. Lee's parting words were, "We should do this again sometime."

That night Amanda had trouble falling asleep. Was it time to give in to her instincts, time to move forward? Instead of this feeling of limbo she frequently felt in Lee's presence.

Looking over some pamphlets in her room, Amanda was beginning to think of Boston as quite a romantic small-scale city. Everything seemed to be in walking distance of one another. Perfect for couples to stroll hand in hand or with arms encircled around each other. Maybe it was the influence of this old historic landmark of a hotel. The oak paneled walls, crystal chandeliers in the lobby. One restaurant review advised for a romantic dinner at this hotel ask for table 40 at Parker's. That's where JFK proposed to Jackie.

'For a day that started out with suspicion and accusations, it turned out pretty good.' Amanda thought as she mulled over the days events, 'we solved a case, preserved national security, enjoyed dinner and a show, like normal people. Well, the normal people I know, would go for pizza or burgers, but when in Massachusetts, lobster counts as normal.'

'Lee never thought of himself as a normal person. Hiding out in my house during the Russell Sinclair case was very strange for him. He missed his nightclubs and fine wine. By the end it seemed he almost regretted we didn't have a normal night of hamburgers, with an old movie on TV. You never know, there could have been a Buzz Blade movie playing that night.'

Amanda wondered, 'Just what is normal? Going to a movie or show, followed by a stroll in the park. It seemed about as normal as you can get to me. Did it seem normal to Lee?'

It was pleasant thoughts of Lee that drifted through her mind as she fell asleep.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 conclusion

July 4th 1985 Thursday

Tomorrow would be back to the routine of DC, but today would be filled with celebrations. Amanda commented, "I'm glad our hotel was only a couple of blocks from the old statehouse." She quickened her step and continued, "It's almost time for the 10 A.M. reading of the 'Declaration of Independence' from the balcony."

Rounding the corner to the old brick building standing since 1713, Lee pointed out, "This is the birthplace of the American Revolution. This is where the colonist protested British rule, and where the British opened fire on the crowd resulting in the Boston massacre of 1770."

Amanda added excitedly, "Last night I was reading over some brochures before falling asleep. We're standing in the same spot where the 'Declaration of Independence' was first proclaimed in July 1776. Afterwards the crowd took down all symbols of British rule, the bronze lion and unicorn were burned in a bonfire, and the street below was renamed from King Street to State Street."

Looking up at the American flag draped across the historic terrace, Lee surmised, "I bet it's been about 209 years since the British were allowed to step foot on that balcony."

"You'd lose that bet." Amanda winked, "Does Queen Elizabeth II count? She addressed the crowd from that very same spot when she toured America during the bicentennial celebrations in 1976."

The ceremony was about to begin. Lee whispered, "When we're done here, let's walk over to the waterfront. At 11 a.m. the USS Constitution sets full sail into Boston Harbor for her annual turn around. At noontime there's a twenty-one gun salute off Castle Island."

Thomas Jefferson's words soared above the masses assembled on State Street.

_**When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another…**_

A sense of pride was visible on the faces of the independent and proud American's below.

_**We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness…**_

At the conclusion of the event everyone cheered. Amanda suggested, "Just down the street the colonist debated 'no tax on tea' at the old south meeting church. They're having a re-enactment, followed by a march to the Boston Tea Party ship to throw the tea overboard. Do you want to join them?"

Lee declined, "No, not really, I prefer chowder to tea."

The puzzled look was soon erased from Amanda's face as they joined the thousands gathered along the waterfront for the harbor festival. They sampled the offerings of dozens of restaurants participating in this year's chowderfest.

Lee insisted, "We want to be fair, we're gonna have to try all the entries before we vote for Boston's best chowder."

After lunch, Amanda enjoyed taking in the sights and activities from the harbor, but wondered about the skyscrapers that loomed behind them. Pointing to the glimmering glass structure she asked, "Lee, how 'bout we take the view in from the top of the tallest building in New England?"

Walking arm in arm, Lee and Amanda crisscrossed through Boston common and the public gardens. They stopped long enough to watch the swan boats circle the pond to the delight of the families aboard them. They exited near Copley Square, and ascended to the observatory on the sixtieth floor of the new John Hancock tower.

Inside the glass tower, exhibits and dioramas of Boston existed in miniature. Hundreds of photos documented Boston's history. Nearby guides offered insight into the past, and comments on present day life in the hub.

One exhibit showed the route of the Boston marathon. The guide explained, "It began in Hopkinton, twenty-six miles three hundred and eighty-five yards away. This year was the 89th running of the event whose finish line was two blocks away, in front of the Prudential tower. Starting next spring, the finish line will be moved in front of this building, John Hancock Insurance Company is the new sponsor."

Amanda listened intently while Lee disappeared long enough to make the required daily check-in call. The guide continued, "The Boston marathon had produced more than local legends. Joan Benoit from Maine broke the world record time for women by more than two minutes here, and won last year's marathon event at the LA Olympics. Bill Rogers from Massachusetts won the marathon four times and opened the first running store in Faneuil Hall. New Englanders would recognize these names as easily as the Celtics' Larry Byrd or the Bruins' Bobby Orr."

"Why is race held on a Monday?" A curious tourist inquired.

The guide explained, "It is part of the Patriot's Day celebrations. It was April 19th; the shot heard around the world, Paul Revere's ride shouting the British are coming. The battle of Lexington and Concord are all recreated. Up till 1969, before the advent of Monday holidays, it was always celebrated on the actual day, now it is celebrated the third Monday in April."

Lee returned to find Amanda looking through one of the many telescopes mounted throughout the observatory. The imprinted legend on the wheel indicated she was looking east. Lee inquired, "Can you see the Provincetown lighthouse?

Amanda replied, "I can make out the elbow and the tip of Cape Cod, but it's too early in the day for the light to be flashing."

Moving on, they came to an exhibit on the construction of the tower. A guide explained, "Built in 1976 by I.M. Pei, many of the 10,000 windows habitually fell out, as the building responded to the pressures of wind and changing heat. Fortunately, no one was ever injured by the falling glass. The problem was fixed by installing a network of sensors stuck on each window, giving a control room early warning of when a window's vibration suggested it might be next to go."

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda remarked.

Lee responded, "I wouldn't want to be walking down the street when that happened."

They walked along the perimeter, taking in the unobstructed views from the new tower. It overlooked the original Hancock Tower, whose flashing lights normally predicted the weather.

The parks along the Charles River stretched out for miles across adjoining towns. They provided a sanctuary for people to jog, skate bike, or enjoy a picnic. It was Boston's back yard earning the nickname the emerald necklace.

Amanda observed, "The Esplanade is filling up, we should probably go claim a spot to watch tonight's show."

With his arm protectively around Amanda they strolled over to the Esplanade. The waterfront along the Charles River came alive with 300,000 people anticipating the evening's events.

It was sunny and clear in the 80's excitement filled the air. It was a perfect day for the masses that began to assemble at dawn. The crowd passed the time with picnics, board games, Simon says, cribbage, all sorts of amusement until the sun would set and John Williams would grace the stage conducting the Boston Pops for the second time.

Amanda looked at the crowd and remarked, "Lee, they must have started planning for tonight's show 364 days ago. There are plenty of volunteers all around us,and so much to organize for an event this large."

Lee responded, "Yeah, the traffic has been suspended from Storrow drive, no more boats are allowed along the Charles. It's filled to capacity as if it were rush hour on the expressway. They keep a safety zone cleared around the barges that provide tonight's fireworks."

The announcer began "Happy Birthday America, and lets hear it for the Boston Pops, as they celebrate their first 100 years."

John Williams took the stage and began the evening's performance with 'Olympic Fanfare' that he wrote for the LA Olympics. Some works of Leonard Bernstein followed. The first hour of the show ended with the theme from "Superman" and its love song 'If You Could Read My Mind.' Amanda wondered sometimes if Lee would ever be able to read her mind.

Intermission ended as darkness deepened over the Esplanade, the first notes of the Star Spangled Banner began and 300,000 people stood up and started singing the national anthem. Lee and Amanda shared one of the programs that had been distributed which included the words for 'This Land Is Your Land' 'America, the Beautiful' 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' and 'You're A Grand Old Flag.' Each of them singing as loud as they possibly could. As the last song played, a colossal flag the width of the stage was unrolled from the ceiling of the Hatch Shell. Not a person remained seated in the joyous crowd, many waving miniature flags, as they sang along praising America.

The grand finale was approaching; the first strands of Tchaikovsky's '1812 Overture' filled the air and the crowd applauded with anticipation. Real cannons shot into the night air, with bells ringing from a nearby church steeple as the fireworks exploded.

The sky was ablaze with light and color Amanda and Lee ooo'd and ahh'd along with the crowd. Coordinated with the music emanating from the Boston Pops, fireworks exploded above. From golden 'Roman Candles', to the grand finale of triumphant red white and blue 'Chrysanthemum' and 'Peony' shells, which erupted simultaneously and filled the summer sky.

"How lucky we are to celebrate America's birthday with a good old-fashioned Fourth of July in the city where the American Revolution began." Amanda looked over the festive crowd before continuing, "All these people celebrating America's birthday and all the freedoms that we were granted over 200 years ago..."

Lee continued her thoughts, "The freedoms our nation has fought wars for, and government agents have risked their lives for. That we protect each and every day. This is why we do what we do. So that people can choose how they want to live their lives each day without restrictions, the freedom to choose."

Amanda added, "The freedom to gather on Boston's Esplanade on the Fourth of July, peacefully waving flags and enjoying the music, freedom of speech, freedom of religion, to openly assemble and join clubs… I'm really grateful for that one."

"Freedom to assemble and join clubs I'm all for. They make for good excuses when you need to get out of the house in a hurry." Flashing a knowing look he asked, "Didn't you use that line on your mother, what was it you mentioned, off to save the clams?"

With a chuckle Amanda replied, "Yeah I did." Looking directly into those dazzling hazel eyes she added, "the way I see it, if we didn't have so many clubs and organizations, there would be no need to distinguish between them with insignia pins, or little red hats."

A dimpled grin replaced Lee's questioning look as he realized where this conversation was headed.

"If I didn't walk onto a trainload full of Shriners, I would have missed the past two years of my life."

Stepping closer and giving her a wink, "Ah Amanda, adventure, danger, intrigue, and me."

"Well I wouldn't have put it in that order." Amanda conceded.

Teasingly acting surprised Lee replied, "Ah, but I do make the list."

Her brown eyes sparkled as his arms found their way around her and she admitted,

"The top of the list."

With what seemed like an invitation to proceed, Lee leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Amanda, I'm glad you didn't miss the last two years, too."

Experiencing a level of contentment that was unfamiliar, a bewildered Lee wanted this newfound pleasure to continue when they returned to DC. It was too soon to think about dating, but there was no reason not to spend more time together, as friends. Maybe they could take in a show at the Kennedy Center. That's something that friends would do.

Somewhat nervously, quite against type for an intelligence agent, Lee proceeded, "Gee, Amanda, sorry you were tied up all week in Boston, well not really, I'm glad you were up here helping me out, what I meant was, sorry you didn't get to paint your room like you planned." Shaking his head he realized he had been rambling on, Lee added, "I guess I'm beginning to sound like you…"

"Lee, that's okay, it waited three years, I guess it can wait some more."

A dimpled grin overtook Lees face as he proclaimed, "I'm pretty good with a paintbrush, if you need a hand, I could come over Saturday, help you move the furniture, tape off the windows, and start the paint job."

Amanda returned a warm smile as she spoke, "Lee, that's so sweet of you, you mean we could work as a team, as partners and get the job done twice as fast?"

Lee nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we do work well together."

A mischievous sparkle lit Amanda's eyes as she asked, "There's just one thing I need to know.

Can you paint a rocky seascape with twin lighthouses?"

The End


End file.
